


It's Not Goodbye It's See You Later

by IAmTheUltimateGleek



Category: RWBY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 16:38:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6016882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmTheUltimateGleek/pseuds/IAmTheUltimateGleek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We are never fighting alone. Get up, get going, I'll meet you there."-Monty Oum</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not Goodbye It's See You Later

Warmth. That was the first and last thing Pyrrha Nikos ever felt.

When the very tip of her assailant’s arrow pierced through her chest, she felt the small trickle of aura seeping out of her wound. She was certain, had she not been in so much pain, that if she'd looked down there would have been the slow dripping of her soul’s brilliantly red color intermixed with the blood that had run cold beneath her skin.

If she could, she would have called for fate to strike her down before she had to spend one more second staring into those unforgiving amber eyes.

She should have kept stuggling. Pulled the arrow out. Been quicker. Been smarter.

There were a lot of "what ifs" in her mind during those last few moments.

A moment later her body was enwrapped in a warmth so unbelievably comforting, that Pyrrha welcomed it without any resistance.

The next time she awoke, the feeling of heat was still there. Foreign, but a small comfort against the unfamiliar surroundings that were greeting her eyes.

Pyrrha sat up cautiously. Noting that, despite staring into what appeared to be the sky, her eyes were not blinded by any rays of the sun. In fact there was no sun at all.

The warrior gently tilted her head down to look at her hands. Then her legs. There was no longer an overwhelming pain shooting throughout her Achilles tendon. There was no stabbing sensation in her chest.

She felt…better than she had in so long.

“Salutations!”

Pyrrha’s head swung to her left, her hands instinctively calling forth weapons she knew were not with her. 

Before her stood a very familiar young girl. Bright eyes, bow in place, and a smile that completely opposed the feeling of absolute dread forming within Pyrrha’s stomach.

“P…Penny?”

“Ms. Pyrrha Nikos, it’s a pleasure to meet you again!”

The young warrior had to force herself to swallow down the lump forming in her throat. The last time Pyrrha had seen the other redhead, she had been so...broken. Shattered. Torn into pieces that were scattered before the entire stadium. Her eyes had been so wide. So scared.

Now they reflected only kindness.

Pyrrha gently turned onto her hands and knees, before moving to stand. She stood over Penny by several inches, and yet the young warrior felt increasingly small before the android.

There were so many feelings filtering across her mind at the moment, and yet the only thing that registered was the obvious.

“We’re both…dead aren’t we?”

Penny smiled with a sense of understanding far beyond that of someone who appeared so young.

“It would seem so.”

Pyrrha’s eyes began to fill with tears. Not over her own demise though, but rather the sudden flood of memories that were assaulting her weary mind.

Every second of tournament. Team RWBY. Nora. Ren. Jaune. The fight. The sound of those horrifying wires cutting off a spark to a life that Pyrrha had sworn herself to protect.

She would never forget the moment the smaller redhead’s metal remains had hit the ground.

“Penny, I’m s-so sorry. I-”

The smaller girl’s arms suddenly enwrapped themselves around Pyrrha’s body. 

However rather then feeling a cold metal press against her midsection, the taller of the two felt warmth. Genuine heat, with skin, and the occasional rise and fall of a pair of breathing lungs.

“Ruby once informed me that this action is used to exchange feelings of comfort. I would you to know that I hold no ill will against you Ms. Pyrrha Nikos. You are forgiven completely.

Pyrrha’s eyes suddenly lost their battle against the onslaught of emotions she felt. With a sob, the warrior allowed a rare moment of complete and utter shame to overcome her as she collapsed into the smaller girl. 

Penny had no issue holding her up. 

“You are free to cry Ms. Nikos. It’s my understanding that you have experienced a lot since my system’s shut down.”

“H-how could y-you just forgive what I did to you?”

“Since coming here I have experienced a wide range of emotions that surpass what my synthetic aura’s was previously capable of generating. As such, I think that seeing how scared and remorseful you had been after our battle proved you are entitled to forgiveness.”

“…What do you mean you saw? I-...Where is here?”

Penny pulled away from Pyrrha to momentarily allow the warrior to take in where they stood. 

For seemingly endless miles there laid flower beds. Each intermixing with varying colors and scents.

Pyrrha swallowed again. Taking in just how miraculous everything around her seemed to be.

“Is this...heaven?”

A new voice startled the duo.

“I sure hope so. If not then I can’t imagine what the real deal might look like.”

Both redheads turned to see a figure approaching. Her brunette hair was chin length, with bangs that matched beautifully against her complexion. She wore a long, green hooded cloak on top of an off-white blouse with a brown vest, corset, and dark pants. 

Pyrrha recalled the last time she had seen this woman's face it had been under far less stunning circumstances. 

Penny smiled and released her hold from Pyrrha's waist as she waved to the on coming brunette.

“Salutations Amber!”

“Hello Penny. Have you been adjusting our newest friend here to the afterlife well?”

Penny’s eyes suddenly widened as she turned back to face Pyrrha.

“Is that true? Are we really friends Ms. Pyrrha Nikos?”

The soft childlike wonder in Penny’s words made Pyrrha smile despite her tears. The former robot sounded so hopeful and excited.

“Of course Penny. I’d love for us to be friends.”

The smaller redhead’s eyes ignited in glee, causing Amber, who now stood before them both, to chuckle. The brunette then turned to hold out her hand before Pyrrha.

“In that case I hope you don’t mind another as well. It’d be an honor to befriend my beautiful almost successor.”

Pyrrha couldn’t help but blush at the sudden compliment. It was quite flattering considering how gorgeous Amber truly was when there was a smile on her face, and not the devastating look of an eternal slumber. Regardless Pyrrha brought her hand out to firmly shake Amber’s.

The brunette smiled brightly at the gesture and moved to sling her spare arm onto Penny’s shoulder.

“Now that pleasantries are out of the way. Kuddos to you for giving that bitch a real run for her money. I can DEFINITELY understand why Ozpin picked you.”

Pyrrha couldn’t help but giggle at Amber’s tone. Yet the return of her lingering curiosity kept her some what nervous.

“Ozpin...Is…is there anyway that you can tell me more about, well this all? And…and what about my family? And the school? Nora, Ren, and Jaune still-”

“Ah ah ah! We can talk about everything. But later okay? I think there’s still one more person you should meet first.”

Pyrrha tilted her head to the side as she allowed herself to be lead off in an aimless direction. 

“Oh really? And who would that be that?”

Penny suddenly became ecstatic as she pointed up ahead.

“Oh! There he is, just up ahead! Mr. Monty Oum! Come meet our new friend Pyrrha!”


End file.
